1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the casting of metals in the molten state on a cooled rotary cylinder, wheel or roll in order to obtain a thin strip.
2. Description of Related Art
Those knowledgeable in the art of casting know that it is possible to directly and continuously obtain a solid strip with a thickness close to 1 mm by contacting metals in the molten state with the outer wall of a cooled, metal wheel, which rotates about a horizontal axis. This contacting is brought about by means of a liquid metal injector provided at its end with a U-shaped opening, which extends parallel to the generatrix of the wheel, in such a way that the free surface of the metal contained in the injector touches the surface of the wheel and on contact therewith forms a meniscus.
Under these conditions, the liquid metal solidifies on the cold wall of the wheel in the form of a product having a limited thickness and which, under the effect of the rotation, entrains by means of the meniscus a supplementary liquid quantity, so gnat a continuous metal strip is finally obtained. Such a process is, for example, described in French Patent 426,993.